Power converters for use in switched mode power supplies (SMPS) are electrical components that convert an input voltage to an output voltage that is less than the input voltage (in the case of a buck converter) or greater than the input voltage (in the case of a boost converter). Some converters can produce an output voltage that is either less than or greater than the input voltage (in the case of a buck-boost converter). SMPS power converters produce the output voltage through a series of switching actions that charge and discharge energy storage elements, such as inductors and/or capacitors.